Too late
by YuneKaede
Summary: Eren's thoughts and realisation, along with his mistakes. Includes EreMika and RivaMika. One shot but continuing after requested.
1. Chapter 1

_She's annoying._

That was what our favourite titan shifter always think. Eren visibly hated how Mikasa was so protective over him. He hated how she would turn a small wound into something big to fuss about. He hated how she wouldn't let him get the slightest scratch. He hated the fact that she was protecting him when it was suppose to be the opposite.

_I hate her._

One day during dinner, Mikasa had again tried to help Eren as his arm was injured. Eren had enough. He didn't want Mikasa babying him anymore. So he yelled, he yelled at her, unlike the usual. His tone was harsher and the choice of words he picked stung... but the last straw did it. He told, no, _shouted _to her in front of the whole world that he hates her.

_Strange...?_

After that incident, Mikasa never spoke to Eren, and he was satisfied with that. Although occasionally those 'pass the butter' dialog happened. Since Mikasa's presence was with him for years, her oh-so-sudden disappearance felt strange and weird. One evening while walking down the hall, he spotted Mikasa leaving a room. She potted him as well, but avoided the boy. Eren simply scoffed and continued his way, only to realize that Mikasa had just left the Corporal's office, and she wasn't wearing the scarf he gave her anymore.

_I want to know..._

He didn't know why but the fact that Mikasa walking out of Rivaille's office sparked his interest. He felt angered but still without a reason. Another morning, Mikasa wasn't sitting with their group of friends, in fact, she wasn't anywhere to be seen in the cafeteria. Yes, they may have fought, but Mikasa still sits with him and the others. Then Eren heard some information that his group of friends were talking about. **"Oh, didn't you know Eren? Mikasa's going to be under the Corporal personally..." "Yea, lucky guy, get to train with my Mikasa all alone." "I hope he gives her food..." **Eren found it hard to sleep that night.

_Was she always that beautiful?_

Eren caught himself stealing glances at Mikasa way too often. His eyes would slowly drift off to her silky hair to start off, then her toned body, her long creamy legs... then those lips of hers. He'd feel anger rising beneath his soul whenever other males, or Jean, went up to her for a conversation. Including Armin. He'd dreamt of her every night. Then it dawned upon him.

_I love her..._

Not the brotherly kind of love. As in like like, love. But what can he do? He had destroyed their relationship a few weeks back. How would he mend the wounds on her heart which he gave? He decided to confront her, after Armin's consultation. Tomorrow he would give her flowers, call her beautiful, apologize to her. Sadly... not all will go to plan.

_It was too late..._

When he was just about to confront her, he saw the Corporal pulling her down by her jacket and kissed her. What's more is that she responded. Eren swore that before he left, he heard the short man say **" I won't hurt you like he did..."**

The time he abandoned her, someone else had already work their way into healing her, and her fragile heart. Eren knew deep within that no matter how physically strong she is, Mikasa is still a woman. Woman with sensitive emotions. He knew, that he loved her in a way more than a brother should. What had actually got in his way? His stubbornness and temper. But what does it all matter now?

_It was already too late._


	2. Message

Messages to my reviewers up to the date 13th Oct, plus an overall message for everyone right below.

Velox: Thanks for reviewing!

Guest: Uhm, thanks for reading. And sure, I would try and make more. Thank you for having so much feelings in this fic. Please visit soon ^_^

Doom Marine 54: Well, first off, thanks for reading. And... Who knows? You may not agree with this, and I'm not gonna force you to... But in my perspective, we still don't know much about Rivaille. And this is a fic, so I guess I can let my imagination flow. Sorry if you hate it or if you feel offended by this message.

Haven V. Hellsing: Thanks for reading! I'm really happy someone was this touched by my fic! Thank you!

Zyzz: thanks for reading! Yea, all the points you give are right, one way or another. But I'll confess... I wrote this when my examination was going on xD so yea... It's kinda Drabble-ly. But thanks, I'll see to it to either add more into this fic or have a sequel as requested by another reviewer ^_^

Hatsune Cherry: alright then. Thanks for reading. But my finals are still on, so a sequel may not be out so soon. Sorry.

SpeechlessStripes: thanks for reading, nice knowing you liked it! =)

Overall:

As requested, I would get into more on Mikasa's feelings and The happenings. Along with a sequel, but I can't promise them so soon as my finals are still going on, and I actually wrote this during my additional mathematics exams xD  
I personally didn't think this would be quite a... fic, cause I wrote it as a proper Drabble. But thanks! See you guys soon!  
(^_−)−


	3. 1 She's annoying

"Eren!"

"What is it Mikasa?!" Eren grunted as he turned to face his foster sister.

"Are you okay? Did that mad woman harm you?!" Mikasa asked worriedly.

"No Mikasa... I'm fine, Hanji-san did nothing..."

Mikasa still gave him a look of disbelief. Eren could only sighed and spin in front of the woman.

"See? I'm in top condition. Stop worrying too much. "

* * *

"Ouch...!"

Eren looked up to see a branch falling and layed a tiny, just a quarter finger long, of scratch right in his puffy cheek. He saw a trainee appearing before him and apologizing for accidentally breaking that branch while training with the maneuver gear. Eren waved it off, telling it's no big deal... But the woman behind the trainee said otherwise.

"What. Did. You. do. To. Eren?" Mikasa let out a growl.

"I-I'm sorry! I accidentally broke the b-branch and it-it fell..." The trainee was visibly scared to death.

"You-!"

"Mikasa stop. I'm fine. It's just a small cut."

Eren cut Mikasa off and waved his hand, motioning for the trainee to leave. Mikasa was still glaring at the poor man as he stumbled off.

"But Eren-"

"No Mikasa, stop being over-protective of me! I'm the older one among us! Remember?" Eren glared back at her.

Mikasa nodded with sad eyes and left.

* * *

"Mikasa! Stop slaying the titans for me!"

They were in battlefield, and whenever a Titan appeared close to Eren in less than 30 metres, Mikasa would kill it.

"C'mon! Im perfectly capable of protecting myself!" Eren continued as did Mikasa in ignoring.

Eren lost his bit of patience, he had left and went on attacking the titans, instead of waiting for them to approach him. Mikasa... well she followed. They were slaying competitively like there was no tomorrow... until they heard someone.

"Retreat!"

Back in the dining hall, Eren ignored Mikasa, still mad at her for slaying his prey.


	4. 2 I hate her

Eren, while on the latest expedition, fractured his right arm. As usual, Mikasa is worried, so she decided to go to dinner early to help feed Eren.

"Eren..." Mikasa said as she say beside him, grabbing his plate of porridge and scooping a spoonful. "Open your mouth..."

In the background you could've heard Jean cursing, Ymir and Christa with Armin were chuckling, Connie was laughing hard and Sasha was munching. Unbeknown to Mikasa, it was downright embarrassing for Eren.

...but being embarrassing wasn't the main problem. The main problem is about Mikasa babying him agin. What gives?! He can very well use his other arm to help himself with his food. It may be hard, but he'll get use to it eventually.

"... Eren?" Mikasa asked as Eren did not respond the first time.

"Stop it Mikasa! I am tired of you! Constantly treating me like a kid! We're in the same age Mikasa! And I'm the older brother!" Eren exploded and stopped to catch his breath.

"But I'm only worried for-"

"Then stop! Worried?! You're not my mother!"

"I didn't say I was-"

"THEN SHUT UP! STOP BEING FUSSY OVER ME! YOU'RE DRIVING ME NUTS MIKASA! STOP BOTHERING MY SAFETY!"

"But we're fami-"

"I HATE YOU AND EVERYTHING YOU DO!"

By then, everyone's eyes' were on them, even the higher ups Erwin, Hanji and Rivaille. The silence last for a few seconds, even Sasha had stopped munching on her food. Soon enough, Mikasa rose from her seat and left quietly, not caring about the stares that were on her.

Eren sat back down, feeling proud. He finally told her off. Connie and Ymir had to hold off Jean, who wanted to punch Eren right there and then. Armin looked at the door, feeling worried about his female best friend. Sasha, too, was worried, but nevertheless continued eating.

Rivaille looked at Eren, then back to the door Mikasa had left minutes ago, he sighed.

Mikasa, she walked and walked, oblivious to where she was going. Tears had flowed down to her cheek, she looked at the sky.

"Eren... Eren hates me..."

She broke down in tears and cried without a limit.


	5. 3 Strange?

The next morning, Mikasa woke up like usual and did everything normally, only... she didn't speak a word to Eren, she didn't greet Eren, she didn't look at Eren, neither did she wear the scarf Eren gave her.

For the first time, the Legions could see Mikasa's neck clearly.

Training was as it was before, exceptional of the fact that there were man ogling at Mikasa and started approaching her for a conversation. Being herself, Mikasa ignored them.

Moving on to the second stage of training while the others were still stuck at the first, the Lance Corporal went to meet Mikasa. He asked her to follow him and that he had already informed her instructor for her absence. She did as told. Rivaille noted that the usual aura she gave to him was no where to be found today. Mikasa was brought to Rivaille's office, and had been invited to sit. The clean freak settled a cup of tea in front of the woman, and have one for himself as well. Mikasa merely stared into space, until Rivaille thought it was the time for him to break the silence.

"Ackerman"

She looked at him.

"Erwin and I had made a decision..."

Mikasa made no signal of movements or whatsoever, but he knew she was listening well.

"You will join me in the special operations squad and form a two-man-team. "

Mikasa blinked, not sure of she had heard the short man correctly.

"And so, you will also have to train with me personally everyday, instead of those brats..."

Mikasa now stared at her superior as he stared back.

"Your answer?"

A second of silence.

"Yes."

Rivaille smirked and gave her the schedule, then dismissing her.

* * *

Eren felt satisfied, for the entire day, Mikasa wasn't around him. He felt completely free... yet he couldn't help but feel a bit weird. Thinking back on how they were always together since being children, he claims it's natural to feel strange. As he made his way down the hall, he stopped in his tracks as his eyes met a familiar figure, leaving a room.

Mikasa, too, froze after meeting with his gaze. Although she quickly brushed it off and went away. Eren scoffed proudly, but as he continued, he came to realize.. Why was Mikasa leaving the Corporal's office...?

* * *

**Thank you ProdigyMeetsStrongestShorty for reading and reviewing!  
And Anon-san, it's fine. Really, as long as this doesnt create a war... But thank you for.. kind of standing up to me and my fic, please do enjoy.  
Hatsune Cherry, This is supposingly rated RivaMika but... it centralizes Eren.. so I'm sorry, if you'd like, you can read my other fics on them. Thank you! **


	6. 4 I want to know

**Thanks for waiting! My finals are OVER! Yay! **

* * *

Eren's mind unconsciously wondered to the incident, seeing Mikasa leaving the Corporal's office. As he recalled, Mikasa resented him, so why? Eren decided to shrug it off as he made his way to the dining hall for breakfast after taking a shower and a change of clothes.

As he sat down with his usual group of friends, Eren couldn't see Mikasa. In fact, she wasn't in the dining hall at all. He wanted to ask but heard Jean say something about transferring. Almost immediately, Eren turned to his right and questioned Armin.

"Oh, didn't you know Eren? Mikasa was transferred to the Special Operation squad and will be training under the Corporal personally..." Armin explained.

"Lucky man.. my Mikasa..." Eren heard Jean murmured.

And with that, he left the dining area, to spot the two said people together. Gritting his teeth, he left.

* * *

Rivaille observed as Mikasa completed his training course, he could tell that the girl wasn't doing it wholeheartedly, and he knew the very cause of it. By then, it was five in the evening, he ordered Mikasa to stop and sit beside him on the ready chairs near the horse stables.

"Ackerman, you aren't focus..."

"I'm sorry..."

Rivaille's eyes widen slightly, surprised that she actually apologized... to him. Now he knows something is really wrong. He sighed.

"It's because of that Brat... isn't it?"

Mikasa faced down, showing no response.

"Listen well Ackerman, I'm not the type to say but... we are similar. In ways more than one. That's why... if there is anything, come to me. I know I'm distant, but I'll try to help... as I've lost far to many comrades before... and that I don't want you to end up like me in the future..."

Mikasa started releasing her tears after hearing those words. Rivaille glanced at her at her and patted her head. He would let her cry it all out in this very moment... then he heard a soft thank you, muffled from Mikasa's lips. A small, barely noticeable smile crept onto his face.

* * *

Later that night, Eren was shifting uncomfortably on his bed, turning from side to side. He couldn't sleep. His thoughts kept on drifting to the words Armin had said.


End file.
